Yumi Uchiha: Perspective of A Twin
by kodokuna-itami
Summary: Uchiha Yumi is the twin of Sasuke. What happens when they're put on the same team and what happens when they must hide behind a lie for Konoha's sake? Rated T for language...Please Read! No pairings yet but there will be!
1. Introducing Uchiha Yumi

My second fanfic...I'm working on another one as well. There may be slow updates and I'm very sorry about that. This fanfic starts off the day of the Massacre.

XXXXXXXX

Summary: Sasuke has a twin sister. What happens when they're put on the same team?

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! IF I DID THERE WOULD BE MORE SASUKE IN IT! :P**

XXXXXXXX

"Yumi-chan!~ Come on we're gonna be late!", I heard Sasuke yelling.

"Okay, Sas-! Lemme just grab my kunais!", I yelled back.

My name is Yumi Uchiha twin sibling of Sasuke. I had skin a bit more pale than Sas with the same black eyes and looks. The only thing that was different was that my hair was long and spiky while Sasuke's was short and spiky. My normal attire is a black short tight shirt with super short shorts with fish net leggings. I always keep my hair back in a high pony tail 'cuz that's how a kunoichi should do with her hair. As I was tying my hair I flew down the stairs to be greeted by Itachi-san and mother. Sasuke had my lunch in one and his in the other hand. I snatched it out of his hand we ran out the door. Itachi-san and mother waved goodbye as we raced to the Academy. Of course Sas got there first by a second. We got ourselves controlled as I opened the door. Immediately I almost got run over by the fan girls as Sasuke just twitched as he walked and sat in the end of the classroom. I decided to sit in front of him and I walked over as well. A bunch of boys started asking things to me and I just snapped back. Sasuke and I just silently sat in our seats until Iruka-sensei came in.

At the end of the class Iruka said we were getting our gennin teams soon and I started to wonder. "What if Sas and I have to split up? Who's going to be on my team?" My head was filled with questions as I was back on Earth when I realized Sasuke was shaking me. "Yumi-chan are you okay? You zoned out.", he asked with a "concerned" face. "I'm fine! Race you to the training grounds!", I said as I dashed out of the classroom. I found Sasuke on my tail as he started running. We got to the training grounds near a lake as we started to warm up with a few target hitting. All of my shurikens hit the dead center as did Sasuke's. We collected our ninja tools as we started to practice our ninjutsu. Sas and I had almost the equal amount of chakra reservings. We only had enough to do three a day but we made a bit of progress in the past month. It had only been three weeks since we were taught the jutsu but we had it down in 5days. Itachi-niisan had it the first try but whatever. By the time we were finished the sun was far past down and the full moon was sparkling. We hurried to the compound but it was awfully quiet.

"Yumi-chan, why do you think it's so quiet?", Sasuke asked.

"I don't know lets go ask mother and father.", I said as we ran into on of the main streets. There were bodies everywhere. I stopped dead in my tracks and so did Sasuke.

"Yu-Yumi...Co-come on lets go home.", Sasuke said. I got myself together as we sprinted home as quickly as our feet would take us. Sasuke quickly slammed the door open as we saw Itachi killing our parents. He looked up at us with red eyes. _Sharingan_ I thought to myself. "I-itachi-san wh-what's going on?", Sasuke asked. Itachi didn't reply as his eyes became a little bit different but still the blood red color in them. He threw two shurikens each headed to both of Sas and I. We just stood there as the weapons cut our arms. Itachi bolted out the door as Sasuke followed. I chased after both brothers until we were in the main street again. I was too shocked to speak as Sasuke yelled nonsense at Itachi which I couldn't hear. I slowly slapped myself in the face to realize it wasn't a dream. Itachi began to explain how he was measuring his skills as I felt my blood boil hotter and hotter. My eyes started to tickle as I blinked once to find the world more clear. The fine lines between objects. The vivid colors. I turned to look at Sasuke to find the same in his eyes as it struck me that he had the Sharingan. Itachi looked stunned and turned around when he turned back at us once more I had thought I had seen tears flowing down his cheeks but I couldn't remember because I blacked out into the darkness.

XXXXXXXX

_In my dreams all I could see was red. It wasn't just the color but it was a sticky red substance everywhere. I realized it was _**_blood_**_. I started screaming but suddenly Sasuke appeared. He had blood red sharingan with one tomoe in each eye. They were spinning and spinning until I caught a glimpse of Itachi. He kept repeating the same words over and over again: "Hate me and despise me. Once your eyes have full potential, come and kill me little brother and sister." With that he killed our parents in one slash of is sword. The scene kept on replaying and replaying._

I screamed and cried until I found out it was just a nightmare. When I opened my eyes I only saw a blank white wall. I tried getting up but fell back down as I felt a sharp pain in my arm. A tear rolled down my cheek when I learned Itachi had really killed clan. I slowly turned my head over to the side to find Sasuke in the bed next to me. He had his eyes shut tight with beads of sweat coming down his forehead. I tried calling out his name but it was too hoarse. I kept on calling him until he suddenly shot up with his Sharingan spinning rapidly until he fell back down on the bed. I struggled to get bakc up but he managed to. He walked towards me and saw me crying. "It's okay Yumi-chan. We'll get our revenge. I protect you no matter what.", he said with a dark face. "We'll train hard and hunt him down, niisan", I replied back as he helped me up. We quickly got dressed into our clothes. We both had navy blue shirts with the Uchiha clan marking on the backs with white shorts. We jumped out the window into the streets an ran to the Uchiha compound.

There was yellow tape wrapped on the door but we ducked and crawled in. We slowly walked making sure to let the information that our clan was dead sink in. There were dark stains everywhere showing the places each member had faced their death. She looked to Sasuke on her right and held his hand. "Niisan, lets go talk to Hokage-san.", I almost whispered. He just nodded and we jumped onto the roof. We slowly made our way there as we knocked on his door he simply replied, "Come young ones." Sasuke stepped in first and the Hokage greeted us. "I'm sorry for your losses.", he said looking at Sasuke and me. We just nodded as he gestured us to sit in the chairs across form him. We sat down as he continued, "I didn't know Itachi-". The second he said _that_ name I felt my blood boil as I could feel chakra pumping through my eyes. The Hokage just looked at us for a minute and said, "I see the incident has granted you with the powers of your bloodline. I must congratulate you for that. We should find a place for both of you to stay. Would you be willing to stay in the Uchiha district? I can surely get someone to clean all the blood stain out." We just nodded and I asked him, "Hokage-san, how long have we been out?" and he replied in a father like voice, "It has been 3 days since the Massacre Yumi." I gave him a short nod as I felt the chakra in my eyes slowly calming down. I inched towards Sasuke's hand as he slightly flinched when I grabbed it. The Hokage said he would get someone to finish cleaning by the end of the day as we headed out. We bowed and slowly left. Sasuke and I instinctually went to the lake where we train. Sasuke stood on the dock practicing his fireball jutsu as I stood in the near forest practicing my blind target hitting. When _that man_ had done it he said it was impossible without a Sharingan but Sasuke and I practiced enough to have no problems hitting the bull's eye without the dojutsu. After a few good hours of training the sun started to set as we walked back in an awkward silence. When we arrived in front of the compound I slowly opened the door to find the streets clean again as if there were people living there. Except, nobody was to be found. I wiped my tears and we quickly walked into our room without giving a glance at anything else. Luckily we some of the groceries that we bought earlier as we ate some take-out sushi in our room. Sas and I shared a room. There were two bed both white with black blankets with a big desk for studying and a large bookshelf with many books. There were two closets on each side of the room one for Sas and one for myself. I looked into the mirror to see a mess. I quickly turned away to hear Sasuke speak for the first time. "I'm sorry for being so rude.", he said in monotone. "It's okay Sas." I replied.

"I swear this will be the last time we shed a tear. Emotions are for the weak that's what _he_ said.", Sasuke said with a dark look.

"Hai. We'll train hard and we will do anything to get revenge. Now we should get some sleep and go to the Academy tomorrow to get our teams.", I said counting the days.

"Hn." He said as he flicked the lights off.

XXXXXXXX

It was a sunny morning as Sasuke and I walked to the Academy. There were a few people there that stared at us when we came in but we ignored them. Sasuke and I sat in the back corner away from everyone else. There were student who talked about the Massacre and how we were the only people to survive but Sas and I shut down our listening and talked by eyesight. I knew how he was feeling just by the look in eyes but this time it was something different. _Sadness? Darkness? A mix of both?_ I blinked once and just watched him communicate with his eyes. Iruka-san came in with a folder in his hands as he gave an appraising look to both of us. He started calling out teams and I zoned out until Sasuke nudged me as he told me our team. _We're on the same team. Yes!_ Although I was happy I didn't show the emotion. Sasuke looked as blank as ever and when class had finished, we just hopped onto the roof.

"Tell us when he comes.", I told Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke and I just started random sparring. Non of our hits landed because we practiced simple close ranged weapon combat. We sat around for a few hours until I realized that our sensei hadn't come yet. Sasuke and I had a conversation.

"Sas...When do you think he's gonna come?"

"I don't know. Who cares."

"Be nice niisan. When this all ends lets go get some stuff for the house…"

"Hai hai." He said trying to practice his Sharingan. "There's three people coming", he said as I put my hand on my kunai pouch. My Sharingan appeared as well but died down quickly as soon as I saw a familiar yellow head and pink head. In front of them however was a silver haired masked ninja. _Copy Cat Kakashi eh?_ I thought to myself. He just sat on the railing and said, "So, how about we start introducing ourselves? Name, likes, dislikes, goals and so on."

"Hey but shouldn't you go first?", Sakura asked.

"Hm...My name is Hatake Kakashi and there aren't many things that I like nor dislike and my goal is none of your business. Let's star with blondie over there.", he said smirking. I just rolled my eyes at that. _All we get to know is your name._

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I HATE THE THREE MINUTE WAIT FOR RAMEN! I LIKE JOKES AND PRANKS BUT I LOVE RAMEN THE MOST! MY FUTURE DREAM IS TO BECOME THE BEST HOKAGE EVER!", Naruto said yelling. _Hokage…._ I figured Sasuke would be rolling his eyes by now. I held his hand and wrote stuff down with my finger onto his palm. _He...is...a...baka…_ Sasuke just smirked at that and hn-ed.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and my likes are….", she said as she blushed. I just decided to tune her out until I could feel all eyes on me.

"You with the long black hair.", Kakashi said.

"Hai...My name is Uchiha Yumi and the only things I like is training and my brother. I dislike way too many things and...The only point in living is because I must…kill _some man._" I said. I felt Kakashi's eyes narrow down but quickly turned to Sasuke. "You're turn.", he said.

"Hn...My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike many things and I like training and my twin. I don't a _dream_ but an ambition to kill a _certain man."_, he said with dangerous intent in his eyes. Suddenly Naruto yelled out, "YOU GUYS ARE TWINS?!" _baka…._ Sakura just stared at us. Well I guess they could be surprised since I never use my last name at school. "Hn…", I hummed. Kakashi just looked concerned for a moment but went back t his original self. "Meet me at training grounds 3 tomorrow. Don't eat breakfast." He said and disappeared. Sasuke and I just went to the store after ignoring the two colorful headed ninja. We bought some food, and tea with some more bandages and headed home. What we didn't know was that there was someone following us.

XXXXXXXX

Hehe...My first chapter was dragged on...I'm sorry… Anyways please leave a comment!


	2. Training and Meetings

Hey readers! Here's the new chapter!

XXXXXXXX

I was walking home with my brother as we entered the gates I felt like I had seen someone. I gave a look to Sasuke and he activated his Sharingan and turned around.

"I know you're there Kakashi.", he said icily. Kakashi stepped out of the bushes and gave Sasuke and I an appraising look. Kakashi then quickly turned around and threw a kunai into the bushes. Something quickly jumped out as Sasuke and I got into fight stance. _It's him…_ I just stared at him. "Why have you come back? It's been a couple of days since you wiped out the clan and here you are. Will you just leave us alone for once?!", I yelled at him. Sasuke stared at him with his Sharingan spinning as I activated mine as well. Kakashi watched his every move.

"What are you here for Itachi?", Kakashi asked in a serious voice.

"You'll be needing this soon Sas & Yumi.", he replied while tossing the bottle towards me. I snatched it out of the air as I tried to reply but he was already gone. In the bottle there were six blue pills and on the bottle it said, _pain._ I gave it to Sasuke as he read it and had a confused look on his face. Kakashi came over and patted our shoulders lightly.

"What is it?", he asked.

"A medication for pain. It must have something to do with the clan.", Sasuke replied. There were so many things we didn't know about because we hadn't obtained the Sharingan before our parents passed away and we never had a chance to learn about clan secrets. Itachi had already become a jounin and he knew everything about the clan. I felt shaky but I took a deep breath in and said, "Kakashi, we'll be okay. If anything happens we'll let you know. Anyways, why were you following us?"

Sasuke just put the bottle into his pocket and gave Kakashi a look.

"Ah! Yes. I am aware of you two being a bit advanced for a normal genin and I wanted to train you personally when we aren't working as a team. You guys aren't my _official_ team until you pass the test tomorrow but I will train you for the future.", he said with a smile. I just nodded.

"I would invite you in but….we haven't organized anything after…", I couldn't continue the sentence.

"Ah...It's fine Yumi-chan. I have to go check up on things anyways. Bye!~", he said smiling. I just rolled my eyes and headed in once again. The bottle _he_ had left was still floating in my mind.

"What do you think _he _meant we'll need it?", Sasuke asked frowning.

"I have no idea but we should keep them on ourselves.", I said unlocking the door. We walked into the kitchen and I pulled out a small bottle from the cupboard and put three pill into it. I put it into my weapon pouch. I tossed the remaining pills to Sasuke and I went up to take a shower. I think we were getting used to the feeling of being in the house alone now as we could roam around as long as we avoided _his_ room.

XXXXXXXXXX Training Grounds #3

Sasuke and I had woken up early and we were sparring when Naruto and Sakura showed up. Sasuke and I 'hn-ed' and kept on going for a few hours we just waited and waited and as we were going to leave, Kakashi appeared. "Yo."

"You're late!", Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Sorry sorry! I saw this black cat and I had to take a detour.", he said as I just rolled my eyes at him. He nodded to us as he explained the rules of his test. As soon as he said that I realized it was a test on teamwork. I told Sasuke and Sakura but Naruto already ran and charged at Kakashi. I nearly face palmed but I had to resist and I moved towards the bushes. In the corner of my eyes I saw Sakura setting up a trap and Sasuke finding a spot that had a strong breeze for his fire jutsu. When they were both ready, I ran around in circles throwing weapons at Kakashi which he deflected. I jumped up into the air and made some hand signs and released a giant lightning dragon from my mouth. Kakashi was dumb founded for a moment but hopped into the air as I landed and shot back up as well. Suddenly from below us Sasuke blew a bunch of fireballs at Kakashi and he had to shunshin behind me. He tried to lay a punch on my but I flipped backwards as Sakura threw some weapons at him. Sasuke then appeared behind him with his chakra hidden as much as possible and grabbed the bells but he suddenly started falling and I realized he was caught in a genjutsu. He fell to the ground as he slowly maneuvered his chakra around until he escaped it. Sakura and I quickly ran to him as he handed us each a bell. Kakashi appeared in front of us smiling.

"Naruto was the decoy all along eh? You let him go wild and you took that time to set up a plan to attack me in the air since both of you are long-mid rangers. You used Sakura's ability of perfect aim to put me into the exact place you wanted me to be in. Impressive. All you have to do is not give Naruto anything to eat while I'm gone. You all have passed but he hasn't yet. If you feed him anything, you'll fail. Got it?", he said. We all nodded and walked over to where Naruto was.

"You guys got the bells?! Darn it! But I need food first!", he yelled. I gave Sasuke a look and he nodded. He handed Naruto his bento box and tried to feed him when Sakura yelled, "Sasuke-kun! You can't do that! You'll get sent back!" I rolled my eyes a the 'kun' but I regained my composure.

"It's fine. We have to help Naruto get a bell too. He's going to need some energy and I can share mine with Sas. Kakashi's not around either.", I said tossing a rice ball at Sasuke. As he was about to catch it a silver hair ninja appeared in between us.

"YOU ALL- pass!", Kakashi said with a smile.

"But why? You said not to feed Naruto.", Sakura said.

"The main point of this was teamwork.", Sasuke said as he cut the ropes that tied the blond haired boy to the stump.

"Exactly. People who In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.", he said as I nodded.

Suddenly Sasuke gasped and fell to the ground as he started coughing up blood. Sakura ran to him and started crying while Naruto went around panicking and I held my brother's hand tighter and said, "Kakashi, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Naruto! Sakura go and get some medics! Now!", he yelled as Naruto dashed over and Sakura followed after a second. I started to sweat as I didn't know what was going on. "Sasuke? Listen to me Sasuke. Do not fall asleep ok? What ever you do, don't!", Kakashi yelled shaking him. Sasuke kept growling in pain and suddenly grabbed his eyes. I realized there was blood coming from them and I tried to wipe some off but he flinched every time I tried to touch him.

"Make…..it….stop…..they're burning….", he growled out. I didn't know what was going on and yelled at him.

"You idiot! Come on Sas! You're not that weak!", I didn't realize I was crying until my vision became blurry. Suddenly a lightbulb flashed in my head.

"The medicine!", I blurted out as I went through my weapons pouch. I found the small bottle containing the pill. I popped the cap open and pulled the pill out as I pressed lightly on my brother's jaw. He had his jaws clenched tight still gripping his eyes.

"Sasuke. Can you hear me? I need you to open your mouth.", Kakashi cooed. Sasuke held his head tighter as he opened his mouth slightly. I shoved the pill in and poured the remaining of my water from my canteen. He gulped it down and kept on panting. He relaxed a bit as I stopped my tears and calmed down. When he had opened his eyes he Sharingan was spinning a such a high rate it made me dizzy. He was covered in sweat panting heavily.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?", Kakashi asked.

"I don't know. My *pant* eyes *pant* are still stinging but *pant* I'm okay.", Sasuke said. I stared at him until I realized his Sharingan had stopped spinning. I looked closely and gasped. Kakashi quickly turned to Sasuke's head and stared into his eyes. Kakashi's eyes widened a little when he saw two tomoe in each.

"What the hell is with this pill?", I asked looking at Kakashi.

"I think it might have to do with the maturing of the Sharingan. As it develops into a higher level there must be some pain to the eyes. I would recommend you to get it checked but I understand it's from you clan's traditions so you may want to hide it from the others. Here come Naruto and Sakura.", he said starting to stand up. I got my towel and started wiping Sasuke's face from the blood stains as I propped him up. A whole bunch of medics came rushing but Kakashi stopped them and said that the problem was handled. I sighed. Sasuke and I parted from the rest of the team as I helped Sasuke walk home.

"Yumi-chan, you can let go now.", Sasuke said.

"Nuh-uh. You were slithering on the ground a few minutes ago. We're going home and you are going to rest got it?", I scolded.

"W-wait but I have to train.", he replied in a bit panicked voice.

"Nope. Home. Now.", I snapped.

"Hai hai...What happened?", he asked.

"You don't...remember?", I asked softly.

"All I remember is pain.", he said emotionlessly.

"You...started bleeding from your eyes and you started coughing it up too. You flinched away every time I tried to touch you so I had to force those pills _he_ gave us. And then you know the rest."

"Oh...this must be what he was talking about before he left. He said 'May there be pain but bear through to gain the powers of your next step as an Uchiha.'", he said.

"He knows that there's pain when the Sharingan develops?"

"Hn.", he replied laying down onto the couch. I stayed awake for a while sharpening some weapons and gathered some herbs from the back yard to make some ointment. I looked up at the clock and realized it was one in the morning so I went to bed on the floor next to Sasuke. The next morning when I woke up I noticed I had a blanket on myself and there was a nice smell of onigiri. I got up and walked into the kitchen to find Sasuke putting his pouch on. I grabbed a rice ball off the table and started munching on it. I grabbed my things after getting dressed and we walked out the door. When we got to the training grounds everyone was already there.

"You're late baka!", Naruto yelled pointing at Sasuke with worried eyes.

"Hn...I let Yumi sleep in. She went to sleep late last night.", he said nodding to Kakashi and totally ignoring Sakura.

"We came late cuz I was sleeping?! Sas you never woke me up!", I yelled.

"Gomennasai. You looked so tired. Can we get on with training?", he said as he started walking towards the clearing. We trailed along until Kakashi stopped us.

"I want Sasuke and Yumi to practice ninjutsu while Sakura practices her taijutsu and Naruto practices physical combat got it? I'll be starting off with Yumi.", he said pointing towards each of our training sections of the clearing. Sasuke and I followed him until we were near a river.

"I'm aware that both of you are advanced in chakra reservings and you can perform multiple jutsus. Here.", he handed us a sheet of paper to each of us. We looked at him with a questioning look.

"Flow some chakra through it. If it burns you have fire, if it gets wet you have water, if it slices you have wind, if it crinkles you have lightning, and if it turns to dirt you have earth. You've probably learned this at the academy. Go on try.", he said. Sasuke went first as he flowed some chakra through his paper crinkled for a second and then burst into flames.

"Fire and lightning. Not good for making a mix of those two but the two most powerful elements. Yumi?"

I flowed some chakra into the paper and it crinkled and burned. _Guess it's the same as Sas._

"Same for you. That's good. Then you two can make powerful attacks together and it'll be easier to train you two. We're going to start with you fireball jutsu but I want you to hold it for as long as possible. I'll be back with Naruto and Sakura in 5minutes. Starting….NOW!", he said disappearing. Sasuke and I quickly made hand seals and blew out a giant fireball but tried to keep it going. Luckily the jutsu allowed you to breath while blowing the fire out which I had no idea how that was possible but it worked right? We kept going for about two minutes and our fireball size had shrunk a little bit but it was okay. Th small lake was quickly evaporating and the moisture in the air was getting heavier. I realized my fireball size had gotten smaller again and realized I wasn't focusing so once I regained my thoughts and concentrated the size enlarged again. Another minute passed by and Kakashi appeared behind us with a surprised expression. Naruto and Sakura just stood watching dumbfounded but I had to concentrate back onto my jutsu. I was starting to run low on chakra but I saw Sasuke out of the corner of my eyes to be that worn out as well. Unexpectedly Sasuke raised the amount of chakra he put into the jutsu as it was pushing mine over a bit so I had to raise my amount as well. We were sparring like that. Simple. Kakashi stopped us in the middle of our little "duel" and called for break time. As soon as we stopped we dropped to ground exhausted. We drank some water and there was an awkward silence for a moment until Naruto bursted out with questions. "How the heck are you two related?!"

XXXXXXXXXXnext time…..the truth behind Yumi!

"Our family had many secrets….and I was one of them…."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hey I'm probably going to be updating once or twice a month and during breaks more often. Thanks for reading YU! xoxo


End file.
